bittripfandomcom-20200213-history
FLUX
BIT.TRIP FLUX plays very similarly to that of the first game in the BIT.TRIP series. The player must hold the Wii remote in a sideways position and tilt it left and right to cause the paddle on-screen to move up or down in an attempt to reflect beats, the squares moving towards the player’s side of the screen. Commander Video will journey to return home. Along the way some important lessons will be learned. HUD The HUD is like the BIT.TRIP BEAT HUD, but everything is reversed; as in, what was on the left is now on the right and vice versa. Modes 'META (and MULTI+)' This is the highest mode in the game. The HUD is very metallic, the letters are gray that blends into black, and the mode progress bars are red, same as the paddle. The background looks like space, and is projected in circles (except in Catharsis, the last level). A very beautiful blend, every beat makes a violin play a single note. There is a multiplier of x500. If you mode up, you will get a "MULTI+" bonus. Miss 3 Beats, and you'll go down to GIGA. What's interesting is that in the first two levels, it's considered the enlightened stage: In Epiphany, you'll see the solar system in its eternal routine, and in Perception you see the creation of Commander Video. There are even some subliminal messages hidden in this mode. 'GIGA' This mode appears very similar to HYPER mode, but the HUD plays with shading to simulate a 3D tilt, and the color is a different shade of pink. Every beat makes a low, echoing acoustic guitar tone. The multiplier hits x200 when you mode up to it. 'EXTRA' EXTRA Mode is the mode up from ULTRA. The HUD has a neon sign effect, and - like MEGA - rotates trough the colors of the spectrum. The paddle somewhat mirrors this style. The HUD also bulges out with clones of itself to the top right, but the paddle doesn't. Every beat makes the sound of a note played on a electric piano. Your multiplier changes to 100x upon reaching this mode. 'ULTRA' ULTRA mode is simply a more rave-like version of SUPER Mode, as the HUD fluently changes rainbow colors and any words have a scrolling effect. Every note makes a soft calm tone. The multiplier changes to x50 in this mode. 'SUPER' In SUPER Mode, the HUD flourishes with slightly dark rainbow colors, same as the paddle. This blend of colors makes the paddle look like it's swaying back and forth.. The multiplier changes to x20 in this mode. 'MEGA' Make 80 successful hits to mode up to MEGA Mode, the HUD is a static cycle of rainbow colors, same as the paddle. The multiplier is x10 in this mode. Every beat makes a deep, echoing banjo sound. HYPER This is the starting mode. The HUD is pink, same as the paddle. Any words are slightly faded in this mode, as in META Mode, the letters are also faded. This mode has a multiplier of x1. Hitting a beat will make a button-generated sound. Mode up to MEGA Mode, or mode down to NETHER Mode. NETHER This is the last mode, giving you a chance to get back into HYPER Mode. There is no sound, no score, and no mode information, unless you grab a bonus, which makes the sound from RUNNER when you grab gold in a bonus level. The interface is completely in black & white, and has some noise. Mode up to HYPER or mode down to RESET to the beginning of the section. Levels Epiphany The first level of the game, unlocks Perception once it is beaten. The backgrounds of this level, represent FATE. The modes up to GIGA show a track that must be followed. Commander Video is dead. He has to depart from all that is physical, the colored symbols representing his friends. Perception The second level of the game, unlocks Catharsis once beaten. Commander Video is now able to see the world from the outside. Everything is so simple now. The 5 symbols represent the past 5 games. In Perception, Commander Video finally sees his Growth from the beginning. Catharsis With the last level of the game, Commander Video is finally returning home. He sees the first level of BEAT, Transition, from a new perspective. Commander Video "links" up with the symbols, creating a rough picture of him as a whole person. He finally understands. These experiences are the whole of him, they make him who he is. His journey is over and it's time to return home. Bosses 'Epiphany' The boss in Epiphany is like a mash-up of Breakout and Pong, except you are trying to break through the opponent's wall and hit the object in the back of the wall to win, as you have your own. If your side gets hit, then it counts as missing a beat, and you may mode down. However, hitting the opponent's side acts vice-versa. If the opponent breaks your goal, then you instantly hit RESET Mode, and restart the boss in HYPER, losing all multipliers and combos. This boss represents the anger Commander Video had, which lead to his downfall. After beating the boss, it represents that Commander Video has moved on to continue his quest to enlightenment. 'Perception' The boss in Perception is more like an obstacle course where you must dodge all of the circles that come your way. In the middle of the level, the opponent appears and increases size, hiding circles about to hit you. This happens a second time, just before the final wave. At the end, the opponent shrinks, and then flattens into nothing. This boss represents his anger that drove him to his blindness. The only thing he can do at this point, is to trust his instincts. 'Catharsis' The final boss is the same paddle as the previous levels, but this time, it blocks the entire left side of the screen, mimicking the power-up "MULTIPLY". You must reflect the beat that comes to back you again and again to damage the opponent. At set intervals, the beat increases in speed. Once hit enough times, the opponent starts to fade away. After 15 consecutive hits, the boss dies. However if you miss the beat, the boss heals to full health, and the process starts over. This boss could last forever, as the other bosses have a set objective to complete. Your score is still affected when fighting this boss, so it is possible to end up with a very high score once the level is completed. In the end, Commander Video finally breaks down the wall, anchoring him down to his physical life. Best scores per level See the BIT.TRIP FLUX Scoreboard. Category:Games